1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to methods and compositions for controlling the central nervous system of humans or animals. More particularly, the invention relates to methods and compositions for temporarily alleviating the symptoms of hypersomnia or mental fatigue or drowsiness or suppressing appetite or for potentiating the effects of anti-depressant drugs.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Piperoxan or 2-piperidinomethyl-1,4-benzodioxan is a chemical compound having the following structural formula ##SPC1##
And is described in detail in U.S. Pat. No. 2,056,046. It has been used as an adrenergic blocking agent and in a diagnostic test for pheochromocytoma.
Mental fatigue or drowsiness are commonly observed in humans and animals. Drowsiness takes a form in hypersomnia, a term used generally to describe excessive sleeping. Further, persons suffering from depression have a tendency to sleep excessively. While various stimulants such as amphetamines have been used to treat some of the foregoing as well as suppress appetite, amphetamines have undesirable side-effects associated with their actions. Thus, it would be desirable to have available a compound which would act to temporarily overcome drowsiness or mental fatigue or hypersomnia or to suppress appetite without manifesting undesirable amphetamine-like side effects.